


Vacancy

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, and sex, explicit for adult themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacant room and a vacant heart. A bar manager and a boy of bad decisions work out their tenuous relationship after an explosive introduction. An au love story. (unbetad at this moment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Ringisa** , unedited, first chapter. - Warning for adult content. _

_Trying something new for inspiration._

_Au._

**_\- A vacant room and a vacant heart. A bar manager and a boy of bad decisions work out their tenuous relationship after an explosive introduction. An au love story._ **

 

 Water gushed down the street in the lower district, collecting in the gutters, which happened to offset the dramatic sound of screeching breaks and a masculine call like battlecry. It did little to cover the scent of rubber burning against the asphalt. In fact, the rain blanketed the pungent scent protectively, just as it hid objects in the shadows. Night aided the scene, and the moon hid behind a cluster of cloud, allowing a figure to the run for safety. The mystery person grit his teeth, pressing his wind burnt lips together. The navy coloured hoodie hid his face from view, but his pink eyes shone through. They sparked visibly as a new sound became apparent, and his pace picked up. He hooked a right in the search of the sound, and came across the familiar ‘thump, thump’ of musical bass. His tattered converse pushed against the ground forcefully, and a cry of his own came crashing forward. His heart was beating way too fast, and if he wasn’t quick enough he knew that he might be caught. 

Luckily, salvation came into view. Two venues were open across the street, side by side. Music and people poured from both of them, but one had no queue. 

The music grew louder as he approached, and pulled his I.D out of an empty wallet. He attempted to look casual, forcing himself to slow his movements. The bouncer, gave him a once over and said,

“Hood off.” 

“Sure.” He replied, hoping to sound friendly and unbothered. A line of people seemed to be forming behind him, and he hoped that his hunter would not want the hassle of searching the crowd. As if on cue, the slick black car appeared on the street, slowly gliding by. The youth fumbled backwards into a group of people who were piling out of the building. A man pushed him forward and out of the way, as the puff of tobacco smoke filled the area and hid him once more. 

“In.” Security nodded, and the blond gave one last decisive nod. Luck seemed to be on his side tonight. 

He sighed in relief. Now that he had made his escape, perhaps it was time to find someone to buy him a drink, and maybe even a meal. 

 

****

 

The club didn’t really seem like a club, he thought, as the blond weaved through the throng of people. He wanted to get to the bar, that was usually where he would find someone cashed up enough to share. The amount of people rivalled some of the larger establishments he’d snuck into, but the decor screamed dive bar all the way.  It was a dimly lit open space, with a bar off the dance floor.  There were plush seats, and booths on the far end of the room. The deep coloured walls and pink lights surrounding the counters made him think that this place was fairly old. However, the smoke coming from the DJ booth covered any blemishes that the club had to offer, and the black lights made everything glow, especially people’s teeth.

“Fancy a drink?” A masculine voice sounded from behind him, it was distinct even through the music.  He paused, and he cocked his head flirtily, turning toward the voice. 

He didn’t speak, and nodded instead, looking up at the taller man through his white lashes. It was an experienced move, and it had the desired effect. The man with the deep red hair smiled charismatically, his sharp teeth glowing in the light; it was halfway between friendly and predatory; it was a smile that promised things. 

Did his own body speak promise back? Because the man’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to speak. Instantly, the newcomer felt warm breath against his ear, accompanied by a deep voice that sounded rich and velvety. 

The question was simple, “What’s your name?” But what it did to his insides was not simple at all.  

The answer did not come easily either. He wasn’t sure if he should give a fake name. 

“Nagisa.” He decided upon, thinking that it was best to stick to first names only. He didn’t need his family name out there, after all. 

“I’m Rin.” The man responded in kind, and Nagisa realised that there was still a hand pressed against his lower back. It guided him through the crowd, to the bar.  

“Vodka.” He said when Rin looked to him, and he received a grimace in reply. 

“Are you sure?” Rin asked, and Nagisa scoffed.

“As sure as you are pretty.” He said cheekily, looking for signs of interest, and feeling victory as Rin coughed on his dark coloured drink at the remark. Nagisa’s pink hues flitted down Rin’s body to appreciate the overall package, knowing that Rin was watching. It was definitely a body that he could work with, and Rin looked older than him by a fair few years, which was a turn on. He lingered on Rin’s shoulders, and Nagisa bit his lip as he took in the defined edge of the man’s clavicle. As far as marks went, Rin was younger and lankier than normal, and probably not wealthy either. But, in terms of a good time, Rin sure looked like he fit the bill. Nagisa knew that there was something different about him, and it wasn’t just the sharp teeth. 

Their eyes met finally, and Nagisa bore him with a look of intentional sexuality. 

Rin looked pained for a moment, and then his jaw set determinedly. Leaning over the bar, he called over the tender, who seemed to ignore all other customers in favour for Rin. 

“Just give me the bottle.” Was all Nagisa managed to catch from the conversation, and then he felt fingers latch onto his and pull him through the crowd. 

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous.” Rin spoke against Nagisa’s lips as he pulled the blond into the darkness of a back staircase, pressing him against the wall. 

“You aren’t.” Nagisa confirmed, closing the distance and kissing the stranger languidly. Their knees clacked together, and he reached up to thread his fingers in Rin’s hair. It was soft, and his scalp was warm. Nagisa wanted to feel how hot the rest of him was.

“Is there somewhere private we can go?” He asked, stopping the kiss. 

Rin nodded, and stepped back, tugging on Nagisa’s wrist. 

“I live up stairs.” He replied. 

 

****

 

The vodka wasn’t forgotten, and Nagisa wasn’t ravished upon crossing the threshold, like he had imagined. Instead, Rin marched into the kitchen and pulled out two shot glasses. A bottle of water followed, from the fridge, and Nagisa smirked. He didn’t need a chaser, but he’d play along. 

“Cheers.” He said, as the liquid burnt down his throat. He set the glass down rather loudly, like you did when you knocked one back, and Rin did the same. Then, a second round of shots was poured, followed by a third, and fourth. 

“That should do it.” Rin said, as he gulped down some water. Nagisa watched Rin’s adams apple as he swallowed, and he couldn’t resist stepping closer, licking his lips. His fingers hooked into Rin’s belt loops, and he tugged their hips together. 

“Don’t need to be drunk to do me, baby.” Nagisa said softly, and he leaned upward for a kiss. Rin was almost a foot taller than him, and it added to the fantasy. Nagisa had come across too many short, balding men with money to throw away. Rin was a breath of fresh air, despite the fact that he smelled of hard liquor. 

“Mmm.” Rin melted into the kiss. He groped at Nagisa’s behind as the younger man deftly undid Rin’s belt. 

“Bedroom.” Rin began to murmur, but Nagisa had other plans. Kneeling down, he tugged on Rin’s jeans and underwear, freeing the dark pink erection for his perusal. 

He did peruse quite thoroughly, allowing his tongue to travel from base to swollen tip. His fingers ran over Rin’s thighs and hips, stopping to grope his taught ass. He suckled at the head of Rin’s cock, and grasped the base firmly with his right hand. 

“You don’t need to do this.” Rin tried, but he bucked into Nagisa’s wet mouth, groaning as he slid further down the younger man’s throat.  The blond knew what he was eliciting, and it gave him a rush of mounting arousal. 

“Fuck me.” He demanded softly, after a good while, and he released Rin’s cock with a resounding ‘pop’. His tongue lapped at the sensitive underside, and he pumped Rin's cock a few more times, enjoying the flustered ecstasy covering his face. 

“Bedroom.” Rin ordered shortly, rosy cheeked and out of breath; Nagisa enjoyed the husk of his voice, and the deepness of his pupil blown eyes. It seemed that Rin had tapped into his baser urges, and eloquent words were not on the menu right now…

Nagisa was manoeuvred through the apartment and Rin stopped at the bedroom doorway to relieve them of their shirts. He nipped at Nagisa’s shoulder, and neck, as he cupped Nagisa's jean clad erection. 

“Yesss.” Nagisa hissed as Rin pushed him onto the bed. He bounced against the edge and scrambled to get his pants off. He hadn’t fucked for fun in a long while, and the swell of anticipation rose in his chest. He wanted to feel Rin’s toned skin against his own. 

The sharp toothed man poured lube onto his fingers and batted Nagisa’s self satisfying hand away. Rin’s left hand hand held Nagisa’s right knee, and he beckoned the younger man to spread wide. 

“Lift your hips.” He murmured, pressing a digit against the puckered muscle, and Nagisa sighed happily. It gave way and Rin slid inside. The second finger went easily, and by the third, Nagisa was squirming to be full of Rin. 

“Please.” He gasped, reaching down to touch himself, which made Rin breathe out in way of appreciation. “Come on,  _Rin_. Fuck me.” Nagisa pressed, pushing his ass down on Rin’s fingers. His pink eyes met Rin’s strangely shaded maroon, as he fucked himself faster on Rin’s digits. He wanted to push Rin into action, and it worked. Rin’s resolve crumbled and he reached for the condom. Nagisa reached it first, and in a moment he had ripped the foil wrapper with his teeth and slid it over Rin’s length deftly, like he hadn’t just had four extremely large shots in a matter of five minutes. 

He pulled Rin forward by the hips, hoping to make contact, but the older man slowed the movement with a flex of his arms. 

“What’s the rush?” He asked, though his own teeth were gritted as well. Yeah, Nagisa could tell that Rin needed it too.   

“Want it.” Nagisa implied, pushing the head of Rin’s dick against his pucker. The blond closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. The burning stretch travelled up his back, as Rin’s flesh filled him steadily. It was fluid, and painful, and glorious. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Rin swore, as he pulled out, and Nagisa followed suit as Rin slid into him again. It was tight, they could both feel it, and Rin gripped at Nagisa’s hips, taking control of the movement. He fucked into the lanky man, loving it when Nagisa’s legs wrapped around his hips, locking his feet at the small of Rin's back. 

“Yes.” Nagisa gasped, when Rin reached ‘the spot’. He urged them faster. “ _More._ ” He implored, grasping at Rin’s biceps. 

They kissed messily, teeth clacking, and tongues missing the mark. Rin followed the movement by nipping at Nagisa’s jaw, sucking a mark onto his skin. He bit lower, closer to the blond’s ear, and pounded harder. His breath came shorter, and Nagisa could feel the warm puff against his flushed skin. 

“I’m getting close.” Rin warned, and Nagisa felt a hand wrap around his cock - that was wedged between them -, jerking him off erratically. Rin’s calloused fingers, and the feeling of Nagisa’s prostate being rubbed deep inside of him, caused a shudder. It mounted and reached it’s peak, happening in a violent wave, as spurts of come covered their stomachs and Rin pushed into him one last time…

****

a/n Not sure what you guys will reckon, but I gotta do something to get my head out of this uni work and into something that isn't going to suck my soul out. Thought a fresh ship might set me straight. xD

This will be anywhere from 6 chapters to 15


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetad

When Nagisa woke he was alone and the sun was shining through the shutters. It would have been an unwelcome wakening, but the scent of miso soup made up for it. The smell of real food was enough to have Nagisa out of bed and stretching his used limbs tiredly. He pulled on his boxer briefs and winced at the unintentional ‘snap’ of elastic band, as the material settled just below his hips. He didn’t bother with his pants, and padded out into the living area. Surprisingly, there was no Rin to be seen. Instead, there was a note on the bench with Rin’s number, and an offer to eat as much soup as he wanted. Nagisa’s stomach growled and coincided with thoughts of past starvation. It had been a couple of days since he had anything to eat, which might have accounted for his actions last night. It was often that he went to bed with someone that wasn’t paying him. He was young, and the men loved that fact. Of course, Nagisa was less enthused, but you did what you had to. Sex for money was the only thing that he was qualified to do, since he hadn’t finished high school. He didn’t know about other peoples lives, but it had been a pretty fucked up twelve months for him, and he wasn’t certain that tomorrow would be better.

Right now, though, there was a feast in front of him, and that was perfect; Nagisa would eat, shower, and leave in high spirits, ready to take on the world. 

****

“You look like you’ve had a late one.” Gou said as she cradled a sickly yellow health drink and pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. Her mop of red hair was covered mostly by a floppy sun hat, and Rin shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t wear those inside.” He roused, reaching for her glasses. She bat him away with half hearted reflexes and snarled.

To Rin, it sounded like a ‘huff’.  

“You seem much worse than me. I was drunk, but not as drunk as you.” Rin smirked; it turned into a grin that showcased his sharp teeth. If it were anyone other than his sister, they’d have been afraid. 

Yes, Gou knew that Rin never meant any harm. His teeth were just incredibly sharp; It was a medical mystery. 

Gou’s eyes moved from his teeth to the survey the rest of him. For a moment the sunglasses were pushed up her forehead and she squinted; there was really no need, the bar didn’t get very good light during the day. Then, she reached out and smacked his arm. The spark in her eye made him realise that Gou was smarter than she appeared. 

“You’ve been with someone.” She crowed, and Rin tried to glare. He couldn’t, no could muster surprised, and replied instead,  

“So what if I have?” 

Twin eyes held for a moment of tense silence. A beat passed before Gou shrugged and set the empty glass down. 

“Good for you.” She said, letting her sun glasses fall over her eyes once more. Her left hand cradled her forehead as she leaned on the counter. That was his cue, Rin supposed. 

“I’m going run a few errands, are you going to be okay to do stock take?” Rin asked, and Gou grimaced. 

“As long as there is coffee involved, I’ll be fine.” She slid from the stool and stretched out like a cat. “Be safe.” She said. 

“I will.” He responded to the words that Gou had picked up from their late mother. 

Rin reached for his phone and keys. He started for the entry way. He didn’t make it. 

“Who are you?” Rin heard Gou remark, and he stopped in his tracks. 

“Um. Nagisa?” The familiar voice replied, and Rin turned quickly. 

“I forgot to tell you, Gou. There was someone looking at the room for rent.” He said, trying to seem casual while lying. “Sorry.” He continued, and his eyes turned to Nagisa. The blond looked different in the light of day, perhaps younger, more innocent, but no less attractive.

“Morning.” Nagisa smiled, gazing up at Rin with secret knowing. Perhaps, Rin was just seeing what he wanted to see, Nagisa certainly wasn’t innocent last night. 

“Oh, you gunna take it?” Gou asked Nagisa, and Rin froze at the words. 

Nagisa smiled, gazing to Rin, and replied, “I might.” 

Rin coughed, “ _You might_?” He asked, unable to not sound incredulous, and Nagisa laughed musically. Rin almost forgot that his sister was watching. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you a call.” Nagisa replied, and Rin realised that he might have been reading it wrong. Perhaps they were talking in code. 

Logically, why would someone want to move into a room that they hadn’t actually viewed, he was obviously just playing along. 

“I’ll let you know my decision later.” The blond said, “It was nice meeting you, Gou.” Nagisa grinned. He looked much younger when he did that. 

The mark on his neck was an indicator to otherwise, and Rin recalled the night before. Nagisa wasn’t a woman but their chemistry seemed ripe with potential. It was the hardest he’d come in awhile. 

“Bye, Rin.” Nagisa winked, and then he was off, strolling casually through the entry way and onto the street. 

It took a moment for Rin to realise that Gou was talking to him.

“Why are you still here?” She questioned, and Rin forced himself back to reality. 

“Forgot my hat.” He lied, but reached behind the bar for the black cap anyway. 

Gou made a noise of understanding and lay her head down on the counter. “I’ll move in a minute.” She assured, and Rin shook his head. 

That sister of his…

Exiting the building, Rin walked to his car. They had gone through way more alcohol than expected last night and he needed to replenish the stocks. 

“Where are you going?” Sounded to the side and Rin realised that Nagisa was leaning against a nearby wall, smoking a cigarette. 

“Shops.” Rin replied. “Wanna come?” He found himself asking. He cursed himself immediately. He shouldn’t have said that. It was stupid, why would a one night stand want to go to the grocery store with him. He should apologise. 

“Sure.” Nagisa beat him to the punch, and Rin’s mouth shut. He didn’t know what to say, so Rin nodded instead.

They seemed to regard each other for a moment, as Nagisa put out the smoke and flicked it into the bin. 

“You can buy me lunch.” The blond grinned as he walked over to the passenger side. 

Rin didn’t argue. Instead, he prepared himself for a strange day, and slid into the driver’s seat. 

****


End file.
